Dragon Born, Hero Earned
by Dragon Scripture
Summary: Aren Ashblood, daughter of adventures and chosen to face Alduin finds a new challenge. Being rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

**The Fabric of Mundas works in strange ways, for Lorkhan's creation was filled with the magics of the Aedra. The mortals that walked the plane lived fleeting lives, even the long lived elves are nothing more then a speck in the grand creation, but there are a few that stand out. Be it emperors like Tiber Septim, who founded the Third Empire and became the mighty god Talos, or Heroes such as The Nerevarine, The Hero of Kvatch, the redguard Cyrus.**

**Born in the 187nd year of the Fourth Era was one such mortal. A half elf was born to a Nord father and Dunmer mother in the ash lands of Morrowind. This half elf was trained in martial combat by her warrior father, and the ways of destruction magic by her mage mother. She grew up learning to fight, and when she left on her own adventure she went west, to her father's land. To Skyrim, to fight with the Stormcloaks, but her first meeting with the revolution seemed to be her last.**

**Tied and thrown in cart she was brought to Helgen. The headsman axe was sharp and there was no trial. She fought the soldiers as she was pulled to the headsmen block, mouth gagged and hands bound. She decided that if she was to die, she would fight to the end. "She has the heart of a true Nord." one of the Stormcloaks had said. "I hope to see her in Sovernguard."**

**Her face was pinned to the block, mouth bloodied as she cursed the Imperials. As the executioner raised his axe up above his head, a black shadow fell upon the town, flying high above was a dragon of obsidian scales. In the chaos as the town burned she escaped with Ralof, later making her way to Riverwood and then the Hold's capitol Whiterun.**

**She became many things, a soldier and war hero of the storm cloaks, Thane of the Nine holds, and named Dragonborn by the old Greybeards atop the throat of the world. She traveled to Sovngarde and with help of the three warrior Tongues of the bygone age slew the black Dragon Alduin.**

**She slayed the Vampire lord Harkon, but her last challenge was her greatest, for she was locked in combat with the Traitor, Mirraak.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Aren Ashblood**

I leaned on the blood red sword, the BloodSkaal Blade, my right hand glowed gold as I closed the wounds that bleed on the page riddled stones of Herma Mora's realm. "So last Dragonborn, you stand at the turning of an age. I'll offer you one last chance to join me." Mirraak passed his vile sword dripped with my crimson ichor.

"Nay, I'll never join one as vile as you." I pushed myself to my feet, swaying I spat blood from my mouth. "FUS RO DAH!" The wall of force slammed into the man, but his robes only noticed the Thu'um, as though it were no more then a strong wind.

"Allow me to show you how it's done." He drew in a breath and the entire realm stopped. **"FUS RO DAH!"** I was blown from the tower, and I fell into the depths of the ink sea, defeated... my power had met a stonger force.

'Will I see Sovngarde?' I thought as I felt my grip lessen on my weapon, the poison filled my lungs and I faded.

* * *

I watched as Young Midoriya hauled large amounts on trash across the beach in his joint effort to train his body and clean the water front. "Well done, just few more hours and we will be done for today." I said as he shifted a large fridge.

"Yeah... Just need to sit down for a second." the green haired boy sat down on the sand.

"Oh no you don't back to work!" I picked him up.

At that moment a sickly green vortex opened above us and a armored figure fell onto the sand with a thud. "Wasted potential." A single vile eye emerged from it. Black ooze bubbling around it. "And I had such high hopes." It shrunk back into the vortex and vanished. I set the boy down and rolled the figure over, it was a girl Midoriya's age, a black green slime mixed with her blood as she struggled for air. Her dark grey skin contrasted her short white hair. on her back was a gleaming bow and a full quiver of arrows, in her hand was a massive red and black sword with runes running down the length. Her armor was rent into scrap with deep gashes that tore into her flesh. She needed a doctor.

Transforming to my muscle form I scoped her up and looked to my student. **"I'll take her to the hospital."**

* * *

It had been a week since the mystery girl had arrived, there was no record of her, anywhere in the world. And she was in a medical coma. I visited her daily to see how her condition was. When the doctors removed the armor they had found that her skin was a scarred all over, years of abuse? Once they were certain she was stable they brought her out of the catatonic state. I had brought a friend along, Principle Nezu of UA.

We sat in her room waiting for the drugs to wear off. Slowly she started to stir only to roll over and mutter something. "No, nobody stole my sweet roll." She murmured. A soft voice.

Slowly she opened her eyes and sat up while stretching. "Where... am I?" She asked her self as she looked aroung, red and blue eyes sliding right over us a few times before she noticed us.

"You are in Mustafu general Hospital." I said.

"Mustafu? Sorry, but I've been all over Skyrim and Morrowind, and I have never heard of this place." She looked at us with confusion.

"Skyrim? Morrowind?" Nezu asked. Her eyebrow raised as she looked at the animal Principle.

"They are two of the Provence's of Tamirel, why Skyrim just separated from the third empire under the leadership of High King Ulfric Stormcloak." She tilted her head at us. "Under what boulder on Nirn have you been?"

"Nirn?" I asked.

"The world, Nirn. Shor's creation of the mortal realm." Was this girl crazy?

"What do you remember?" Nezu asked.

"I was... fighting... Miraak… he was trying to escape the realm of Herma Mora, the Deadric prince of forbidden knowledge. He wanted to rule over the mortals races." She said. "But I wasn't strong enough, he won..."

"I'm afraid I have some bad news." Nezu said. "Your no longer on Nirn, our world is called earth."

* * *

It took a few weeks for Aren to adjust to the new world around her, to the new laws and people. Her secret was kept to a select few, but she didn't have anywhere to stay. So I took her in. The head lines read for weeks about my new 'daughter' and how it was such a good thing for me to do. A full month after her arrival I brought her to the beach where I was training Young Midoriya. "Aren this is Izuku Midorya."

"Oh uh hi." The boy stammered.

"Greeting sir Midoryia." She bowed, she liked simple clothes, brown trousers and a black button up shirt.

"I've brought her here to see just how strong her quirk is." I said as she stepped to the edge of the water.

"I understand." And we turned to her and waited.

She took in a deep breath. "Yol Toor SHUL!" A inferno erupted from her mouth that raced over the water. Steam rose from the surface before she thrust her hand forward and a wave of cold air turned the water vapor into snow. She turned to us with a smile. It was hard to believe that this child had killed bandits and fought in a war. But she was strong, and it was impossible to deny that.

* * *

The months passed quickly and a soon it was time for the UA entrance exam. I sat in my room as I ran a whet stone down my great sword's edge. I kept whispering the warriors code my father had drilled into me. "A true warrior never harms the innocent. He seeks battle for the glory of ending evil. So long as a Nord has ice in their blood, combat will stir their hearts." I placed the blade on it's stand a knelt in front of my shrine to Talos. And prayed, for hours I knelt. "Talos, give me the courage to be a hero."

* * *

**And I wanted to do this for a while, not connected to my other stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This took me so long to do. Why? Because I was playing Skyrim. Why was I playing Skyrim? To write this story. What happened? I had too much fun roleplaying Aren Ashblood in Skyrim. Also I have a Twitch Channel now. I may start a new Aren Play Through there if you guys would like that. I don't know, I've done one stream so far.**

* * *

**The months passed quickly and a soon it was time for the UA entrance exam. I sat in my room as I ran a whet stone down my great sword's edge. I kept whispering the warriors code my father had drilled into me. "A true warrior never harms the innocent. He seeks battle for the glory of ending evil. So long as a Nord has ice in their blood, combat will stir their hearts." I placed the blade on it's stand a knelt in front of my shrine to Talos. And prayed, for hours I knelt. "Talos, give me the courage to be a hero."**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Entrance Exam**

I stood out side UA, the Bloodskall Blade strapped to my back, I didn't have Aurel's Bow. I felt many pairs of eyes following me. "She's All Might's daughter, dose she look down on us?"

"She must think she's so special."

"That sword must have something to do with her quirk."

"Wouldn't she get in on recommendation?"

I felt isolated, I was thankful for the hero for taking me in, as I was for every person that took me under their wing for any amount of time ever since... that say. But I didn't want people thinking I was special. I made my way to the school. My shoes not making a sound on the ground. I didn't really have anyone to talk with, I had only met Izuku a few times when dad was training him. I didn't know why, but anyone could be a hero if they worked hard enough, even if they didn't have a power of their own.

I made my way to the lecture hall, feeling smaller and smaller. I took my seat near the back of the room as it filled up.

"OKAY! WELCOME TO UA HERO HOPEFULS! ONCE YOU COMPLETE THE WRITTEN PART OF THE ENTRANCE EXAM YOU WILL PARTAKE IN THE PRACTICLE MOCK BATTLE, YEAH!"

I made note of how the exam was graded. One pointer villains, two pointers, and three pointers as labelled out on the out on the card. I didn't really care for Present Mics energy, he was loud... and that was about it.

"Sir, clearly marked on our cards is four villain types. If this is a miss print then it is a shameful mistake on the part of this prestigious academy." A boy with glasses and midnight blue hair. "And you with the green hair, your muttering is distracting to the other students." His eyes fell upon Izuku who sat further down the seats.

"Yes, yes, I was going to address that, it's a trap laid in the battles, you can defeat this bot, but it would be worthless as it is worth zero points."

The two hour written exam quickly passed and I made my way to battle center D. I didn't have any sort of armor with me and the lack of weight made me feel uneasy. I pulled my blade of my back and spun it in my hands. The gates opened and a explosion went off startling the other students. "WULD NAH KEST!" I burst forward with the power of the Thu'um, my sword cut through the steel with ease splitting it in half. I spun around and swung as hard as I could, the magic effect of the blade sending a beam of power out from the blade cutting through two more, they fell to the ground as I stabbed another. I removed one hand from the blade and charged a ebony skin spell. my body was coated in the green aura.

I spent the next few minutes hacking through bots and avoiding other students too keep them out of my thu'um's range. "FUS RO DAH!" The wall of force shattered the machines with ease. I spun around and drove my blade into the metal chest of one that tried to sneak up on me. I yanked the blade out before the ground shook beneath me. A building collapsed and I heard a yelp of shock as a shadow fell on me. It was the Zero pointer.

"Are the insane, how are we supposed to avoid that?" One student asked.

Where they saw a undefeatable foe, I saw a challenge. Taking a deep breath I pulled on the shout I had seen Miraak use, I had never used it myself at this point. "MUL QAH DIIV!" The air around me hummed as multicolored energy flowed through me, spectral scales and horns formed over my upper body, my sword felt lighter in my grip, and my Thu'um growled in my throat.

The automaton looked at me, the massive hand reached at me like a massive a giant Dwemer Centurion. I planted my feet as heat built in my throat. **"YOL TOOR SHUL!" **The flames erupted from my throat, roaring in concentrated heat, it burned through the machines hand and melted the machines face.

"Holy shit... what kind of Quirk is that?" I looked at the other hopeful heroes, they had gathered in a lose half circle behind me.

"How did she get so strong?"

"She's way too cute for that kind of power." A boy with electric yellow hair with a black lightning bolt dyed in.

**"AND TIME IS UP!"**

* * *

I sat in my room, the black books of Hera Mora bound in iron, the elder scrolls hung up on the walls and I leaned back in my bead, "Aren! Your letter is here!" All Might said from the door way as he handed me the envelope.

"Thank you." I nodded as I took it and sat on the ground cross legged.

I produced a steel dagger and cut it open. A small metal device fell out and it beeped a few times before turning on. A hologram image of All Might Appeared. 'What the?'

"Aren, you may be wondering why I couldn't tell you in person, well I had signed a agreement. But once this is done we can discuss the plan in more detail, You did average on the written exam, and during the Practical exam, you collected a total of forty six Villain points. And for your heroic actions you earned an additional thirty six rescue points. I am so proud of you. You have passed and entered UA Hero Academy."

* * *

**Chapter complete.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I sat in my room, the black books of Hera Mora bound in iron, the elder scrolls hung up on the walls and I leaned back in my bead, "Aren! Your letter is here!" All Might said from the door way as he handed me the envelope.**

**"Thank you." I nodded as I took it and sat on the ground cross legged.**

**I produced a steel dagger and cut it open. A small metal device fell out and it beeped a few times before turning on. A hologram image of All Might Appeared. 'What the?'**

**"Aren, you may be wondering why I couldn't tell you in person, well I had signed a agreement. But once this is done we can discuss the plan in more detail, You did average on the written exam, and during the Practical exam, you collected a total of forty six Villain points. And for your heroic actions you earned an additional thirty six rescue points. I am so proud of you. You have passed and entered UA Hero Academy.**"

* * *

**Chapter 3: Class 1-A**

I walked to school, my weapons back at home. I looked up at UA, as I walked through the gate. I felt several eyes fall upon me. "There she is." I heard other students starting to whisper about me. "All Might's daughter, what made her so special that he took her in?"

"I heard she didn't do the recommended exam. Maybe she wanted to show how much better she was?"

"Well we will she how far that attitude gets her."

"Come on, I doubt she's that bad." I quickly made my say to my classroom, standing outside was a green haired boy.

"Izuku, so you got in as well?" I asked, I hadn't seen him much, only when I went out for jogs and saw him training with All Might at the Beach, we weren't close friends.

"Oh yeah, which class are you in? I'm in 1-A." He said.

"So am I." I said as I reached for the door, "Don't want to be late for class."

"Oh right." He said as I opened the door only to see a shouting match between a blue haired student and one with sandy blonde hair. I blinked a few times before I closed the door. I took in a deep breath before walking in.

"Get your feet of the desk, you are disrespecting school property!" The blue haired student exclaimed.

"Like I care what a desk thinks." He snapped back.

"Sorry, it seems we got off on the wrong foot, I am Tenya Iida, of Soho Private Middle School." He introduced himself.

"Oh your one of those private school extras, get out of my face before I crush you. I'm the only one here with enough guts to be a Pro. If your lucky I might let you be my side kick." He boosted.

'Oh... it's a young fighter with too much confidence, lets hope he can back those words up then.' I thought as the one named Iida turned to us.

"Oh, your in Class 1-A, please to meet you I am..." He started.

"We heard, I am Izuku Midoriya." The green haired boy introduced himself.

"Ah yes, I remember you from the entrance exam, you saw that they were marking us on more then just our ability to defeat villains." I walked off to my desk as Izuku got acquainted with a few of the students, I sat in my seat, this was so different then the few classes I took at the collage to advance my destruction and restoration magic.

I nearly jumped out of my seat, banging my knees into the underside of the desk when a girl's school uniform startled me. "Hello, I'm Hagakure." She said.

"Aren, Aren Ashblood." I said as I shook her invisible hand.

"Ashblood? That is a strange name." She said.

"It's a mixture between my parents names, it's a uncommon practice. My mother's Family name was Ash-Strider, my father's clan name was Bloodmane. Hence Ashblood." I said.

"Oh I know who you are, you are All Might's adopted daughter... what happened to..." A girl with pink skin, hair and yellowish horns asked, her golden eyes surrounded in black.

"I... really don't want to talk about it." I turned to the front of the class, "It's still really painful to even think about."

"Oh, I didn't know, I'm so sorry. I'm Mina by the way." It was awkward for a second.

"Don't worry, you aren't the first to stumble onto it, and you won't be the last. I just have to do as my old man always said, head up and high and you will over look the pain for a brighter future." I blinked away a tear.

"Your father sounds like a good man." They smiled.

"Aye... he was." I said quietly as I remembered all the sparing matches we would have when I was much younger.

"Alright everyone settle down." My attention snapped to the front of the class where a man in a sleeping bag stood. "Eighteen seconds, that's how long it took for you to settle down, your joking if you want to be a pro hero. Now put these on." He threw out a bunch of blue and white clothes. "We are doing Quirk assessments. You have five minutes to get changed."

"But sir what about orientation?" One girl asked, her brown hair framing her face.

"If you are more worried about pointless ceremonies, get out of my class, you don't have what it takes to be a pro." He shuffled out of the class.

I stood up, taking a breath I smiled. "Well you heard him. I take that as a challenge, one I intend to take one with my full power." I went to get changed.

* * *

**This is a bit shorter then most of my chapters, sorry for the delay, the next story to be updated will be Roses among Heroes; Reapers honor. If you have any ideas as to any ways for aren to do well on the tests leave them in the reviews down below. Saber, to turn on messaging while on mobile go to account and there is a switch for it, just turn it on.**


	4. Chapter 4

**"Don't worry, you aren't the first to stumble onto it, and you won't be the last. I just have to do as my old man always said, head up and high and you will over look the pain for a brighter future." I blinked away a tear.**

**"Your father sounds like a good man." They smiled.**

**"Aye... he was." I said quietly as I remembered all the sparing matches we would have when I was much younger.**

**"Alright everyone settle down." My attention snapped to the front of the class where a man in a sleeping bag stood. "Eighteen seconds, that's how long it took for you to settle down, your joking if you want to be a pro hero. Now put these on." He threw out a bunch of blue and white clothes. "We are doing Quirk assessments. You have five minutes to get changed."**

**"But sir what about orientation?" One girl asked, her brown hair framing her face.**

**"If you are more worried about pointless ceremonies, get out of my class, you don't have what it takes to be a pro." He shuffled out of the class.**

**I stood up, taking a breath I smiled. "Well you heard him. I take that as a challenge, one I intend to take one with my full power." I went to get changed.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Quirk Apprehension Test**

We made our way out to the training field, the blue exercise clothes had a white design on them. I stretched out as a blonde boy walked up to me. "I saw you in the entrance exam, I'm Denki Kaminari." He offered me his hand which I shook.

"Aren Ashblood, it's a pleasure to meet you." I smiled.

"I was wondering about your quirk, well that and the sword you had." He said.

"Oh my sword doesn't have to do with my quirk, I'm not really sure why it has powers, I just use it. I also use a bow with the same type of strange abilities." I said.

"Oh, it may be something from the early days of quirks, like imbuing an item with power." He said.

"I guess. My Quirk is complicated, I have my birth-fathers shouting Quirk and my mothers... well it's very wide ranging quirk from fire to healing to telekinesis which she simply called Magic." I said as I formed a small flame in my hand. "There wasn't really any other word for it. Jack of all trades is a good way to put."

"So those words you used in the arena, they are part of your fathers power?" He asked.

"Aye, it's how I use the shouts. Each word makes it more powerful. But I do have a few favorites for my shouts." I said.

"That's cool." He said.

"Everyone gather up, we are doing quirk apprehension tests. Bakugo, what was the furthest you could throw a softball in middle school with out using your quirk?" He asked.

"Sixty three meters I think." He said.

"Take this and put your quirk behind it." Aizawa said as he handed him a soft ball.

"Okay." Bakugo said as he stepped up to the plate. He pulled back his arm and yelled and very concerning word as he threw it. "DIE!" A large explosion propelled the ball from his hand.

Aizawa looked at a screen in his hand before showing us. "Seven hundred sixty eight meters."

"Holy shit!" One guy said, his elbows large and round.

"No wonder he acts like he thinks he is the best." Another said.

"I am the best, and I will prove it." He pointed his thumb at him self.

"That looks like a lot of fun." Mina said.

"Yeah, we get to use our quirks as much as we want!" Another student smiled.

"If you think this will be all fun and games, you can get out of my class right now." Aizawa said. "In fact, the person to get last place will be expelled."

"Hey we only just got here! You can't just send one of us home." The girl with brown hair protested.

"Why not? UA isn't like a normal school, which means I have the full control to run my class how I think it should be, regardless of what you say, now if you want to keep your dreams alive, go beyond what you think is possible. Plus Ultra." He said.

First we did a fifty meter sprint. I waited my turn and when it came to it I readied my self, I was against Iida. "Go." Aizawa said.

Iida got a head start for a split second, but as soon as the words left my mouth, "WULD NAH!" I shot past him to way past the end of the track tripping over myself and into Kaminari.

"Two seconds and three point for seconds. The two fastest so far in the class." He said.

"I'm so sorry." I said as I got off my classmate.

"It's okay." He smiled, "If you wanted a hug you could have asked." I felt my face heat up at that.

I kept thinking about what he said as we went through the rest of the tests, Midoriya was falling behind as he didn't have a quirk. Soon we came back to the ball pitching. I thought of everything I could do for this... and... "Ashblood, your turn." Aizawa said.

I stepped up to the plate and pulled back my hand, the air smelled like ozone and with a loud thunder clap, I used a lightning bolt to propel the ball. As it sailed away in the distance I looked to the teacher who turned the screen to me. "You got four hundred eighty nine meters." I nodded as I stepped down as Midoriya stepped up.

He reeled back his arm, and it started to... glow? Red lines rand down along his arm and the wind was kicked up. He pitched the ball and it only went.

"Seventy eight meters." Aizawa said, his eyes glowing red as his hair raised up in the air, a pair of goggles that were hidden by his scarf hung around his neck.

"What but... wait those goggles, you are the Erasure Hero; ErasureHead." I had to cover my mouth at that name.

"Yes, and I erased your quirk, when ever you use your power you break your bones, on the battle field you are a hindrance. You don't belong here." He released his quirk. "Take your pitch, break your arm and you will leave."

Midoriya looked down, then picked up the ball with a determined look... I couldn't let him get expelled on the first day. Behind my back I prepared a healing spell. He pulled his arm back, this time there wasn't a glow... until the very last second. His finger tip glowed and the ball shot into the distance. "Well would you look at that, I can still use my arm." He smiled at the teacher, who I swear had a split second of shock on his face. Midoriya had broken his finger.

"Very good. Moving on." When Aizawa turned I walked up to Midoriya but before I could reach him Bakugo yelled at him.

"YOU DAMN NERD! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN HIDING THIS BEHIND MY BACK!" A explosion formed in his hand before it vanished and several grey straps of fabric restrained him.

"You damn kids, I get dry eye if I use my quirk to much, don't make me use it often." He glared at the teen.

I turned to Midoriya and healed his finger. "That is a useful ability." He said.

"Saved me more then a few times." I smiled.

The rest of the tests passed with out incident, but the long distance run I came in dead last, I crossed the line huffing for breath, sweat soaked. "Well done, here are the results." Aizawa said, dead last was...

"Oh no." Midoriya said.

"I'll see you all in class tomorrow. Including you Midoriya." The teacher said.

"Wait but you said that the person who came in last would be expelled." The boy with the large tape shooting elbows said, Sero if I remembered right.

"Oh, that was a necessary deception to light a fire under you so that you will take this seriously, I wasn't planning on expelling any of you." He smiled.

"I thought the rest of you figured it out." Yaoyorozu said. "Maybe I should have said something."

"Yeah. You should of." I said.

We made our way back to class, I was having a nice conversation with Kaminari before I left. School wasn't too bad.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay on this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The rest of the tests passed with out incident, but the long distance run I came in dead last, I crossed the line huffing for breath, sweat soaked. "Well done, here are the results." Aizawa said, dead last was...**

**"Oh no." Midoriya said.**

**"I'll see you all in class tomorrow. Including you Midoriya." The teacher said.**

**"Wait but you said that the person who came in last would be expelled." The boy with the large tape shooting elbows said, Sero if I remembered right.**

**"Oh, that was a necessary deception to light a fire under you so that you will take this seriously, I wasn't planning on expelling any of you." He smiled.**

**"I thought the rest of you figured it out." Yaoyorozu said. "Maybe I should have said something."**

**"Yeah. You should of." I said.**

**We made our way back to class, I was having a nice conversation with Kaminari before I left. School wasn't too bad.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: All Might's Class**

We spent the next morning going through daily classes, I stayed quiet in class, but by my side was a large bag that held my weapons, today was the day we started Hero training. I sat with Kirishima and Kaminari for lunch. "So your parents taught you to fight?" Kirishima asked. "Were they heroes?"

"No, my birth parents were in effect mercenaries, working for whoever paid the most, I guess. Not the most respectable career. They trained me to fight to survive." I said as I rubbed the back of my head.

"Oh, how was it like to grow in a family like that." Kaminari asked, I set my chopsticks down and sighed.

"It was hard, living on the road without a place to call home. Inn to inn, never knowing when we will eat or have a roof over us. When... they were taken from me I wandered for weeks. Last time I saw them was nearly a year ago. I'm grateful for All Might taking me in." I sighed as I muttered under my breath, "I can still hear that damn axe."

"What was that?" Kirishima asked.

"Oh nothing." I lied. "We should get ready for class." I quickly finished my food and left the cafeteria making my way to the class room. As the rest of the other students filled up the seats we waited.

Just as the bell rang the door to the class room opened. **"I'm coming in the door like a Hero!"** All Might announced.

"He's really a teacher!"

"This will be awesome!"

"He's in his silver age costume! I feel so nostalgic!"

**"I am your hero training teacher, in effect I will be teaching you the 101 of what it means to be a hero. Now Today we will be doing something practical!" **He thrust forward a card with a stylized word on it, it read Urban Battle. **"We will be doing combat simulations!"**

"Combat training!" Bakugo smiled, "Now we are talking my language!"

**"But first is you have to grab something, your hero costumes!" **All Might clicked a small device. and sections of the wall opened up revealing that they held numbered cases.

Everyone was ecstatic, well most of us were excited, a boy with half white and red hair didn't seem to react much. I grabbed my case, the weight of the armor pulled at my arm. I smiled, while it wouldn't be enchanted, I had rings for both my hand to handle that. We made our ways to changing room the where me and the other girls stripped down. "Aren, how did you get those scars!" Hagakure asked as she looked at my ashy colored skin.

"Well this was a wild wolf, nicked myself with a knife, training, I think that was a angry goat, burned myself by accident. Really there are to many to remember." I shrugged. Their skin for the most part was unblemished, and I would be lying if I said I wasn't jealous, but I was proud of the battle scars I had.

"But, this looks like someone had cleaved open your chest." Uraraka pointed to the large one across my chest it ran between my breasts from shoulder to hip. "What happened?"

"I got that the day All Might saved me, I don't really want to talk about it." I said, I knew I had failed. But I had the black books, I knew Miraak hadn't escaped yet from the realm of Herma Mora.

"Oh, okay. I'm sorry." They dropped it.

I opened the case and pulled out the armor, the silver metal with leather carved in Nordic designs, I had seen Skall warriors wearing this armor. I picked up the note that explained how to wear it as I read over the straps I smiled, this suit would provide more protection then the steel plate I had worn before. I quickly strapped the armor on, pulling on my boots and gauntlets, a one handed sword with hooked curved edge fit into sheaths on my hips. Dual wielding a sword and magic was my preferred form of fighting, the BloodSkal Blade was my secondary weapon. I pulled out a belt of daggers from my bag, two steel daggers, a dragon priest dagger, and a ebony and elven dagger. I placed Auriel's bow and quiver of mixed Sun hallowed and Blood Cursed arrows on my back along with great sword. I picked up the cape then, it was blue with the Stormcloak emblem design on it. I fixed it into place, and I picked up the helm, it was designed like a bear's maw. It was a open face helmet.

"Wow, you really went all out on your costume." Tsu said, "I didn't take you one for something like armor."

"Well I don't see how skin tight cloth will protect me in battle." I said. "If this saves my life, and in turn the lifes of others it did it's job." I shrugged noticing a hole in the wall. "The boys change room is on the other side of this wall?"

"Yeah why?" Jiro asked.

"Well there is a hole right here." I leaned over as I looked at it, "It goes right through."

"We should get that fixed." Yaoyoraozu said.

"Oh one look wouldn't hurt." I teased as I looked through the hole. "Their... not in there... wait!"

"Do you have no self respect!" I turned to look at them.

"I'm teasing, there is a poster blocking the other side of the hole." I stood up. "Well we will have to see what the boys thought were good hero costumes... Hagakure, please tell me that you aren't just naked?"

We got dressed and made our way outside, All Might was waiting for us, the range of colors and styles for the costume varied, only Aoyama and Iida had armor, the blonde's being more traditional in style, but with lenses for his Laser quirk, and Iida looked like a human car. "Aren, now that is a hero costume, must have been expensive." Kaminari said, his hero costume was a leather jacket with lightning designs, a device covered his ear.

**"The costume makes the hero, and behold, you are the embodiment of that! You look so cool!" **All Might said. **"As you know we are doing urban combat."** He started, but soon everyone was asking him questions.

"Are we fighting robots?"

"Do we have to worry about being expelled?"

"Do I sparkle enough?"

**"Let me finish." **The class quieted down, **"No, you won't be facing robots, rather your classmates in indoor combat. Most battles with villains won't be in broad daylight, instead most of the time you will face them on their turf, hideouts, hidden lairs." **My adoptive father had a flair for the dramatic, but he had a point, many of the bandit camps I have cleared out had deep mines and caves with most of the criminals hiding in there. **"You will draw lots and be paired up, one team will be the heroes, and the other team will be the villains. The villains have a super weapon hidden in their base."**

I drew my lot, team... G. "Who is team G?" I asked.

"Oh, that's me." I looked at Kaminari. "What are the odds of that?"

"One in nineteen." I said flatly.

* * *

**And chapter 5 is done.**


End file.
